


1:57 a.m.

by hms205



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hms205/pseuds/hms205
Summary: Ему снится, будто они с Джесси посреди пустыни - в защитных костюмах, высокое бледно-синее небо над головой - раскладывают метамфетамин в шары для боулинга - те раскрываются пополам, как кокос. А молчаливые и хмурые люди Густаво отходят подальше и бросают шары - и летят они за горизонт, до самой границы; правда, Уолтер не уверен, до какой именно - мексиканской или канадской - потому что вокруг всё одинаковое.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 10





	1:57 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> джесси не дурачок, а уолтер, конечно, манипулятор, но не такой уж и непробиваемый 
> 
> таймлайн - вторая половина 3 сезона

Уолтеру снится сон.

Ему снится, будто они с Джесси посреди пустыни - в защитных костюмах, высокое бледно-синее небо над головой - раскладывают метамфетамин в шары для боулинга - те раскрываются пополам, как кокос. А молчаливые и хмурые люди Густаво отходят подальше и бросают шары - и летят они за горизонт, до самой границы; правда, Уолтер не уверен, до какой именно - мексиканской или канадской - потому что вокруг всё одинаковое.

Даже во сне Уолтер знает, почему ему это снится. Они с Джесси были в боулинге вчера; Джесси обожрался "Пепперони", Уолтер цедил виски, и в целом всё было настолько подозрительно хорошо, словно в каком-нибудь ромкоме. 

Уолтер - Уолтер из сна - берет в руки неоново-зеленый шар. Это девятка, думает Уолтер - то ли из сна, то ли не из сна - если между ними вообще есть разница.

\- Мистер Уайт, - говорит Джесси, оттирая запястьем пот со лба, - твоя очередь.

\- Джесси, - отвечает он, - здесь не мы бросаем. Ты же знаешь. 

Вдруг позади что-то грохочет, и Уолтер оборачивается. Один из шаров упал на землю, не долетев куда нужно.

\- Охренеть, - бормочет Джесси.

Они продолжают раскладывать метамфетамин, пока снова не слышат раскатистый грохот, в этот раз громче.

\- У чувака реально руки из задницы, - говорит Джесси.

\- Заткнись, - понизив голос, говорит Уолтер, - и делай, и больше не...

Следующий шар ударяется с ещё большей силой.

\- Але! - Кричит Джесси, обернувшись. - Вы че, совсем охренели портить товар? 

Всё, думает Уолтер, вот он - конец. Им обоим.

\- Да внатуре, че сложного-то, - Джесси хватает один из шаров и кидает. Тишина абсолютная, и Уолтер немного расслабляется. 

\- Так-то, - с ухмылкой говорит Джесси, и тут, совсем рядом, грохочет так, что Уолтер подскакивает.

И просыпается.

Он просыпается и так резко открывает глаза, что их саднит. Проморгавшись, он проверяет электронный будильник на тумбочке - почти два ночи.

Уолтер садится в постели, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает кашель. Он сидит, упершись локтями в колени, а ладонями - в мокрый от пота лоб; напряжение после выброса адреналина спадает, и тело понемногу убаюкивающе расслабляется. 

Уолтер поворачивается к Джесси - и видит, что вместо него на кровати только сбитое в ком одеяло.

Комната Джесси на мгновение вспыхивает белым - а через несколько секунд раздается грохот.

Уолтер встаёт и подходит к окну; подняв жалюзи, он смотрит на улицу. 

Деревья качает с такой силой, что они гнутся, как в замедленной съёмке - широкими мощными движениями; тут и там на асфальте что-то лежит, и, сощурившись, Уолтер видит, что это отломанные ветки. Пока он стоит у окна, прижавшись к нему лбом, на горизонте пару раз сверкают молнии - неестественно яркие, будто нарисованные.

Он отлепляется от стекла и поворачивается назад, к кровати. 

С первого этажа не доносится никаких звуков возможной деятельности Джесси - вроде музыки или шороха на кухне. Возможно, думает Уолтер, прикрытая дверь просто блокирует шум - например, шуршания упаковки "Куки крисп", который Джесси насыпал себе в рот прямо из пачки - классический штамп плохих комедий - и любителей приема Геймлиха, по мнению Уолтера.

Может, думает Уолтер, нашаривая ногами тапочки, он там смотрит порно. Невелика проблема.

Он собирается в туалет - не то чтобы он сильно хочет, но раз поднялся, то можно и сходить. И умыться не мешает.

Но одновременно с новой вспышкой света Уолтеру приходит в голову мысль, которая ему не нравится абсолютно, и которая за секунду разъяряет его с уровня спокойствия до уровня раздражения сразу целым классом идиотов, который не в состоянии запомнить, к каким группам периодической таблицы относят водород.

Он рывком открывает дверь, стучит ногами, спускаясь по лестнице, и останавливается, сжав перила.

Джесси уже смотрит в его сторону.

\- Разбудил? Сорян. Я вроде не шумел. 

Он сидит на диване и мирно играет в какую-то видеоигру - на экране телевизора размытый гоночный автомобиль несется по ночному городу - несся, потому что Джесси поставил на паузу.

\- Ты почему не спишь?

\- Не знаю, чет не хочется, - говорит Джесси. 

Уолтер делает два шага вперёд. 

\- Сегодня понедельник, ты помнишь? Последнее, что мне нужно - это тратить с утра силы и терпение на перемещение твоего безучастного организма в лабу. Или ты думал увильнуть? Ты вообще соображаешь, на каких условиях ты там работаешь?

\- Слышь, - возмущенно говорит Джесси, - ты какого хрена разорался? Я че сделал вообще? Сижу тут, как сраная мышка, никого не трогаю, а ты приходишь и начинаешь орать, что я охреневший гондон, который не делает свою работу! 

Уолтер идет к двери.

\- Свалить собрался? - Язвит Джесси, но в его голосе проскальзывает неуверенность.

Уолтер щелкает выключателем у входной двери и, не обращая внимания на шипение Джесси, которому свет больно ударил в глаза, в два шага подходит к дивану и, сам щурясь от яркого света, взяв Джесси за подбородок, вздергивает его голову.

В желтом электрическом свете глаза Джесси не такие, как при дневном - тусклее, цвет прозрачнее - но Уолтера интересует не это. Зрачки сужаются до размера булавочной головки, и Джесси дёргает головой, вырываясь.

\- Да какого хрена! - Уже кричит он, вскакивая.

Уолтер тяжело опускается на диван.

\- Але! Я с тобой разговариваю! Че за херня, объяснишь, может?

Уолтер смотрит на оставленный Джесси на диване стаканчик с чем-то, из которого торчит ложка, и берет его в руки. Внутри - желе химозно-зеленого цвета и запаха зелёного яблока - в точности как освежитель для туалета.

\- Ты опять ешь эту дрянь? - Говорит Уолтер. - То, что с лимоном, тебя ничему не научило?

\- Мистер Уайт, - вкрадчиво говорит Джесси, - у тебя со слухом проблемы начались? Или сразу с головой? Я не глюк, если что, поэтому спрашиваю ещё раз - какого хрена сейчас было.

Уолтер откидывается на диван и закрывает глаза. Вдали снова грохочет.

\- Выключи телевизор, - говорит он, - из-за грозы возможен скачок напряжения, и он перегорит.

Они оба молчат, слушая, как раскаты грома разносятся над землей.

\- Ясно, - вдруг говорит Джесси. - Ты подумал, что я обдолбался.

Уолтер ничего не отвечает.

Сейчас он уже может объяснить себе, почему так взбесился - чувство вины вперемешку со страхом заставили его спуститься по лестнице. Сон, ещё не ушедший в глубокие слои памяти, толкнул его сознание - оно связало лабораторию и Гуса с Джесси в наркопритоне; страх, вина и отчаяние; и отчетливая вспышка перед внутренним взором - захлебывающийся насмерть Джесси. 

Уолтер проводит рукой по лицу.

Бездонная трясина принятых решений, в которую превращается его Олимп в минуты слабости, больше не тащит его вниз, как две минуты назад. Он на твердой земле.

Он открывает глаза.

\- Твои, с позволения сказать, привычки отрицательно повлияют на производство, если ты к ним вернёшься.

Джесси смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Ты думаешь, что я тырю мет и втихую скуриваю его по ночам? - Медленно произносит он. - Или что я на иглу сел? После того, как...

Он не договаривает и отворачивается. 

Уолтера вновь скручивает чувство вины. Идиот, думает он, на секунду позволил себе раскиснуть. Все расползается по швам.

\- Зная тебя, проверить стоило, - говорит он.

\- Проверить стоило? - Джесси резко разворачивается. - Знаешь че? Ты - самый большой мудак во всей Америке. 

Уолтер до миллисекунды чувствует момент, когда его самообладание слетает, как пробка с бутылки.

Он открывает рот и позволяет себе произнести - почти по слогам:

\- Я хотя бы не жалкий кусок говна.

Одно мгновение Джесси смотрит на него - и в следующую секунду Уолтеру в лицо летит кулак.

Бьёт Джесси сильно и больно - у него тактическое преимущество, позиция сверху. Уолтер вскидывает колено и куда-то попадает - потому что Джесси шипит и цедит "блядь" сквозь зубы.

Уолтер пользуется заминкой и сталкивает Джесси с себя; однако тот крепко вцепился Уолтеру в плечи, и они оба едва не падают.

Уолтер пытается отпихнуть Джесси от себя, но тот на противодействии толкает его к дивану - и они, как два винторогих козла, которых Уолтер видел в детстве в книжке "Удивительный мир природы" или что-то вроде этого, стоят на одном месте, упираясь друг в друга.

Джесси наступает Уолтеру на ногу; тот в отместку бьёт его в плечо.

В этот момент белый свет вспыхивает вновь - а затем гаснет, и вместе с ним гаснет лампа и телевизор.

Уолтер по инерции падает обратно на диван; Джесси неизвестно где, но, видимо, опрокидывается на пол.

В кромешной после яркого света тьме драка угасает так же быстро, как началась.

Сквозь приоткрытое окно слышно, как на улице в одну секунду начался ливень.

Уолтер тяжело дышит и вдруг чувствует, что он устал - так устал; у него болит спина; левая скула того и гляди треснет от боли; у него болит кисть правой руки - боулинг не прошел бесследно. 

\- Я не думаю, что ты опять подсел, - медленно начинает он, подбирая слова. - В голове просто крутится... всякое.

Видимо, этого недостаточно, потому что Джесси молчит.

\- После твоего нытья в машине о том, как сильно ты хочешь спать, непонятно, почему ты ещё не спишь.

Джесси не отвечает, и это пугает Уолтера куда больше, чем могли бы любые резкие слова.

Они молчат, слушая шум ливня; Уолтер чувствует его запах - запах мокрой земли и асфальта - тяжёлый и свежий. 

Он собирается встать с дивана, и, нащупав его край, вляпывается во что-то мокрое.

\- Твоему желе конец, - говорит он.

Глаза Уолтера, привыкшие к темноте, различают силуэт Джесси и его блестящие глаза, отражающие скудный свет из окна.

\- Телевизор перегорел? - Хрипло спрашивает Джесси.

\- Вряд ли, - говорит Уолтер с облегчением от смены темы. - Видимо, молния повредила общий источник подачи электричества.

Уолтер видит какое-то неясное движение впереди и слышит, как Джесси поднимается на ноги - и вдруг оказывается совсем близко; Уолтер чувствует его дыхание - едва уловимый запах зелёного яблока. 

\- Нахрена так делать? - Шепотом спрашивает он Уолтера. - Нахрена, мистер Уайт?

Уолтер пугается осознанности в голосе Джесси - и столь внезапной интимности и глубины его тона.

\- Как? - Спрашивает он. Тактику реагирования приходится выдумывать на ходу.

\- Ты понял, как, - говорит Джесси. 

\- О чем ты говоришь?

\- Об этой твоей херне, - говорит Джесси.

\- Какой? - Уолтер не сдается.

\- Бля, мы тут че, в "Скраббл" играем, чтобы я слова придумывал? Кончай эту херню. Ты понял.

\- По-моему, тебе спать пора. Ум за разум уже заходит, да? Неудивительно.

\- Не, не, чувак, не надо тут меня... - Джесси запинается, - газлайтить, - выговаривает он.

Уолтер чувствует себя беспомощным - Джесси с его серьёзностью бьёт в тот уголок разума, который Уолтер при общении с Джесси не использовал. Крик, оскорбление, властность, увещевание, нарочитое брюзжание, ласка - всё шло в дело - и до начала их неловких отношений, состоящих из ругани, торопливого отчаянного секса и редких минут покоя, и сейчас, во время них. Но прямо сейчас в схеме образовалась брешь, и Уолтер не может её залатать.

Он силится разглядеть выражение лица Джесси - но в темноте трудно понять.

\- Тебе обычно насрать, до скольки я ночью сижу, - говорит Джесси. - На прошлой неделе я нашел косяк в заначке, и че ты сделал? Ниче.

\- Тебе бы с такими аргументами в обвинители, знаешь. Не думал об этом?

\- Нет, - говорит Джесси, - был занят. Думал о том, какой ты мудак.

Уолтер вздыхает.

\- Отлично. Всё выяснили?

\- Не-а, - говорит Джесси и подается вперёд ещё больше, ставя колени между ног Уолтера и берясь за подголовник. Уолтера приперли к стенке - во всех смыслах. - Ночь длинная.

\- Это из какого фильма? - Хмыкает Уолтер.

\- Ты взбесился не из-за меня. Просто злобу сорвал, - говорит Джесси, и Уолтер вообще перестает понимать, что происходит.

\- Что?

\- Тебе там че, кошмар приснился? Не смог монстра отпиздить и решил меня?

Сюрреалистичность ситуации уже ни в какие рамки, и Уолтер решает, что с него хватит.

\- Так, - говорит он, пытаясь подняться, - мне надоело слушать твой бред. Не знаю, как ты, но я с утра собираюсь в лабу.

\- Ты увидел, что меня нет в спальне, и пошел проверять, - задумчиво говорит Джесси. 

\- Не льсти себе. Я шел на кухню.

\- Херня, - вдруг говорит Джесси. - Ты просто испугался.

Уолтеру кажется, что он попал в какую-то параллельную вселенную, потому что в этой такого происходить не может.

\- Чего испугался? - спрашивает Джесси. - Что я тут давлюсь долбаным "Куки Крисп"?

Уолтер хмыкает.

\- Ну, если ты так и будешь так сильно запрокидывать голову...

\- Пофиг вообще, - перебивает его Джесси. - Так чего испугался? Что я обдолбался? И че дальше?

\- И всё, - говорит Уолтер. Он даже не хочет ерничать, само получается.

\- Не, не всё, - говорит Джесси. - Обдолбанным ты меня видел. Че-то есть ещё.

Теперь настает черед Уолтера молчать.

\- Обдолбался, - говорит Джесси задумчивым голосом, - обдолбался... И че сделал? 

Он вдруг резко втягивает носом воздух - и Уолтер закрывает глаза, понимая, куда ведёт Джесси его ассоциативный ряд.

\- И умер, - шепчет он.

Утвердительный ответ крутится на языке, но Уолтер его проглатывает. Люди, умершие от передоза - не самая любимая его тема.

Джесси судорожно выдыхает. Опасность истерики близка, и Уолтер собирается её предупредить.

Он кладет руки на плечи Джесси - теперь он видит Джесси куда отчетливее - и проводит от них вниз по спине.

И целует его.

От Джесси пахнет желе, но химозный запах притупился, и Уолтер чувствует лишь слабый яблочный вкус - сладкий и кислый одновременно. Сперва Джесси лишь слабо отвечает, но когда Уолтер проводит рукой по его затылку, пропуская волосы между пальцев, шумно выдыхает и наваливается на Уолтера, упираясь коленом ему в бедро. Стараясь удержать равновесие, он хватается за плечи Уолтера; тот почти инстинктивно нащупывает край футболки на спине Джесси, чтобы провести под ней рукой. Джесси уже весь на нем - его ноги и руки; он подаётся вперед так отчаянно, что они сталкиваются зубами. 

Джесси ещё раз прижимается губами к губам Уолтера - тот обессиленно и коротко стонет от волны возбуждения, разом стекшей в пах - а затем отстраняется.

\- Ну так? - Шепотом спрашивает он. - Ты этого боялся?

Уолтер тянется за ещё одним поцелуем - но Джесси отклоняется назад.

\- Да или нет? - Требует он.

Уолтеру кажется, что что-то сломается, если он скажет "да, Джесси, я испугался до усрачки, представив, как стою над твоим трупом посреди ночи, а подумал я так потому, что мне приснился бредовый сон, которым подсознание сигналит об опасности", и он ищет путь к отступлению, он всегда есть - но он не видит его сейчас. 

Уолтер слушает шум дождя - уже ровный, спокойный - и думает, что, возможно, катастрофы и не будет. И он урвет ещё один поцелуй, когда Джесси перестанет его спрашивать.

\- Да, - быстро говорит он, и тянет Джесси к себе.

На этот раз он не отстраняется, но и не рвется в бой - обнимает Уолтера руками за шею и даёт ему вести - и Уолтер тоже целует его медленнее и глубже. Вокруг - на улице и в доме - разливается покой, и Уолтер физически ощущает его.

Спустя какое-то время Уолтер отстраняется, чувствуя, как его организм решил вспомнить, что сейчас глубокая ночь - его начинает клонить в сон. Напоследок он просовывает руку под домашние треники Джесси и с сожалением гладит выступающую косточку на бедре - как объевшийся человек оглядывает полный стол еды, понимая, что сегодня он уже ничего съесть не сможет.

Джесси слегка ёрзает у него на коленях.

\- У меня есть охренительные новости для тебя. Не слышал, стопудов, - говорит Джесси.

\- Да? И какие же?

\- Орать, типа, необязательно, - говорит Джесси.

Уолтер морщится и скользит рукой под брюками Джесси дальше, по пояснице, добираясь до резинки трусов.

\- Может быть, - говорит он, поддевая резинку указательным пальцем. 

\- Да? - Саркастичным тоном спрашивает Джесси.

\- А может и нет, - Уолтер отпускает резинку, и она возвращается на место с глухим хлопком.

\- Пошел ты, - говорит Джесси и слезает с него; но сейчас Уолтер знает, что всё в порядке.

Он смотрит, как Джесси поднимается по лестнице, и вспоминает, что сам он собирался в туалет.

По пути наверх Уолтер, проходя мимо окна, сонно отмечает, что дождь теперь - судя по звуку - лишь капает с крыши.

В туалете он в темноте моет руки - левая всё ещё слегка липкая от желе - и с наслаждением умывается.

Он заходит в спальню; Джесси уже на кровати и укрыт одеялом до подмышек - его голые плечи темнеют на фоне постели. Уолтер подходит в окну и опускает жалюзи.

\- Половина третьего, - говорит он, садясь на кровать и наклонившись к часам, чтобы разглядеть время. - Ещё и света нет. Просто великолепно.

\- А на кой тебе щас свет? - сонно спрашивает Джесси.

\- При чем тут сейчас? - Говорит Уолтер. Он резко и с силой встряхивает одеяло, расправляя его. - Вероятность того, что его и утром не будет, весьма велика.

\- Так солнце будет, - бормочет Джесси, и Уолтер хмыкает - но, однако же, поспорить трудно.

Несмотря на усталость, Уолтер ещё какое-то время лежит с закрытыми глазами - слушая тишину вместо дождя и шум редких проезжающих мимо машин. Он открывает глаза и поворачивается набок, к Джесси. 

Спящий Джесси - с его чуть припухшими губами и густыми ресницами - выглядит почти трогательно - и абсолютно точно выглядит так, что, будь Уолтер не таким сонным, ему пришлось бы как-то справляться со стояком.

\- Спокойной ночи, - говорит он.

\- Угу, - мычит Джесси, и Уолтер закрывает глаза.

Потом он медленно засыпает - до утра и безо всяких снов.


End file.
